


When Will We Return to Normal

by Luv2write



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Army, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: Army AU. Mac returns from his tour overseas after being tortured and is having trouble adjusting.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	When Will We Return to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Here is my most recent story. I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think! :)

EOD specialist Angus Macgyver sat shivering on a white hospital cot in Afghanistan. While the room was nice and warm, he could only sit and shake in the darkness, trying not to wake up his partner and overwatch, Jack Dalton. The loyal Texan soldier was sound asleep in a bed a few feet away from his, both having been put in the same camp hospital room upon their rescue 5 days ago.

Swallowing hard, he shifted slightly to pull the blanket up to his shoulder. In his exhausted state, Mac had been unable to keep the night terrors away. So instead he sat trembling on his bed, trying not to disturb Jack, and feeling like such a coward.

He and Jack had been captured when clearing a town of IEDs, and held captive for what felt like an atternity, but turned out to be 9 days.

They were going to be released from the hospital tomorrow morning, then sent home on the first flight out. After the injuries and trauma Jack and him had suffered, and since their tours were almost up anyways, the Army had given them both honorable discharges.

Mac stifled a cough into his blanket, extremely grateful that he had not gotten Pneumonia from the waterboarding. He winced as he tried to lay back down, his shoulder had been badly dislocated and the doctors made him wear a sling during the day, but at the moment he just kept his left arm clutched tightly to his body in order to keep from jostling it.

He forced his thoughts away from his captivity, and instead thought of what going home was going to be like. Bozer was going to be so excited to see him and probably cook up a feast of his favorite foods. His friend had been so great at always sending him care packages, and they'd even skyped in Mac's spare time. So he was happy to be going back to his friend, but was also nervous about going home. This tour had changed Mac, and most of it wasn't for the best.

He was damaged and he knew it. While his physical injuries were starting to heal, the wounds in his soul felt raw and bleeding, like someone had taken a cheese grater to his heart. It was painful, and Mac didn't like the feeling at all.

Rolling onto his side hurt his shoulder, but the pain helped keep his thoughts away as he drifted off into a restless sleep once more.

* * *

The next day was full of chaos as he and Jack got discharged from both the base hospital and the army, and then went to pack their belongings for the flight home. The first flight was going straight to Dallas, where Jack would have family waiting for him at the airport, and then he was going to take another flight onto California, where Bozer would meet him. But Mac was sad to see Jack leaving, he knew the man couldn't stay around forever, especially now that they had been discharged. But it hurt to lose what had started out as an enemy, but turned into his best friend and protector.

"You almost done packing there, Carl's jr.?" Jack's teasing question braking through his thoughts.

Mac looked down at his neatly folded pile of clothes, quickly scooping them up to drop in his bag.

"Yep." He answered. "Just about done. How about you?"

"I'm faster then you. I didn't bother folding anything, just stuffed it all together." Jack answered, and Mac could hear the smile in his voice. "So I'm all done."

Mac just nodded, humming softly to himself as he finished.

Before long both men had said their goodbyes to some of the other people on base, with Jack having more people to talk to then him, and they boarded the flight for Dallas. Thankfully, they were able to sit next to each other.

"So, you glad to be getting home to California?" Jack questioned as they buckled in for take off.

"Of course." Mac replied, faking a cheerful smile as he told the half lie. "I've really missed my cool AC and Bozers good home cooking."

Jack laughed. "You come from California, yet don't like all the sun and heat from Afghanistan?"

Mac shrugged. "It's a different kind of heat."

"If you say so, bud." Jack replied, not looking very convinced.

"What about you?" Mac asked quickly to change the subject from him. "Do you think Texas has changed at all in the time you've been gone?"

"Texas will never change." Jack refuted loyally, crossing his arms. "I'll be glad to go relax by my mamas pond and maybe take a ride or two while I'm visiting the ranch."

"Wait, you're not going to stay with your mom at the ranch house?" Mac asked in surprise, having assumed Jack would be living with his family now.

Jack looked at him in shock. "No, of course not! I'm gonna find a nice sunny place for myself."

Mac nodded slowly. "Oh, okay, that makes sense I guess."

Jack nodded, looking a little baffled, but didn't speak anymore, instead leaning back against his seat and closing his eyes, a large yawn covering his face.

Mac attached headphones to his phone, hit his favorite music playlist, then copied Jack's pose, feeling like he could sleep for days. He knew he should get some rest while Jack was near, the night terrors didn't bother him nearly as much with his protector around, but he knew that would change once he was at home.

* * *

Mac walked slowly through his living room, the area completely dark and the clock showing it was 2:36 am. He was absolutely silent, not wanting to wake Bozer.

He had been home for 4 days now and only slept a total of 5 hours. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just felt restless and tense all the time, every little noise making him jump or check over his shoulder in fear.

Jack would never act like this, he scolded himself, so stop being a baby. Letting out a quiet sigh, he made his way quietly to the deck on the back of his house.

Sitting in one of the chairs, he stared out at all of the city lights below.

Closing his eyes, he tried to let the wind clear his mind of all thoughts, determined to get some real sleep. And sleep did at last come, but it wasn't relaxing.

* * *

When Mac jerked awake about an hour later, he was sweating and trembling. Bolting to his feet, he began pacing the deck while trying to slow his racing heart and panicked breathing.

"Stop it." He hissed to himself, rubbing his pounding head. "You're okay and Jack's okay. You're not overseas anymore."

"Mac?"

The voice from the darkness made him jump and almost sent him spiraling into another panic attack before he recognized the voice.

"Bozer?" He questioned, hating how weak and shaky his voice sounded.

"Yeah, man." Bozer flipped one of the porch lights on and stepped outside to join him. "What are you doing out here? You should be sleeping."

"I'm sorry." Mac replied, evading the question. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright, you didn't." Bozer responded quickly. "I got thirsty and had came out to get a glass of water when I saw you pacing around out here. Are you okay?"

“Of course.” Mac immediately replied, giving Bozer a forced smile. "Just wasn't really tired."

Bozer looked doubtful, but thankfully he didn't call him out on the lie. "Is your shoulder hurting? We still have the painkillers from the doctors if you need some."

Mac rolled his stiff shoulder, holding back a wince. "Nah, I think I'm good."

"Right." Bozer nodded. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Don't stay out here to long, okay?"

"Okay." Mac agreed, moving to the railing. "Just a few more minutes, then I'll head in."

He listened as Bozer turned and went back into the house, sliding the door closed behind him. Only then did he move to take a seat on one if the chairs, letting out a shaky breath. He was so tired, but just couldn't sleep. When would those nightmares ever end?

* * *

Mac was beyond shocked when 2 weeks later he opened his front door after hearing the doorbell chime, and found a grinning Jack Dalton standing on his front porch.

"Hey, Carl's Jr.!" Jack shouted, dropping his bags and grabbing Mac into a crushing hug. "How have you been?"

Mac tense at the first touch, but quickly relaxed into his friends grip.

"I'll be a lot better when you learn to call me, Mac." He replied sarcastically, a grin appearing on his face.

"Right." Jack's smile turned sheepish. "Sorry, Mac it is."

"Come in." Mac invited, stepping back and out of the doorway. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would still be in Texas."

Before Jack could answer, Bozer came hurrying into the entryway, a wide smile on his face as he reached Jack and have him a quick bro hug.

"Jack!" Bozer exclaimed. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. How was your flight?"

Bozer and Jack had met when Mac had skyped his friend, but now they were finally meeting in person.

"It's nice to officially meet you, too, Bozer." Jack said kindly. "And my flight was good. Thanks for having me over."

"Wait." Mac interrupted in surprise, turning to look curiously at Bozer. "You knew he was coming?"

Bozer nodded. "Yep. We wanted to surprise you though, that's why I didn't say anything."

"It is good to see you, Jack." Mac said. "Thanks for coming all the way out here."

"Bozer said it was alright with him if I crashed in your guest room until I get my own apartment." Jack said, pulling his bags in and closing the front door. "Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, sure." Mac replied, staring at Jack. "You're moving to L.A.?"

Jack nodded, steering Mac toward the deck while Bozer headed for the kitchen.

"I got an amazing job offer at a place here." Jack explained once they were seated on the deck. "But I told them about yoy, and how we are a package deal, me being your overwatch and all, and they want to hire us both."

"Slow down, big guy." Mac interrupted, holding up one hand. "Your going so fast I can't quite keep up here."

Jack laughed. "Sorry, I guess that is a lot to spring on you at once."

Mac nodded. "Why don't you start by telling me about this job offer?"

So Jack told him all about how a lady named Patricia Thornton had contacted him about a week ago from a think tank called DXS. How she wanted him and Mac to form a special team of undercover agents there, and so much other crazy stuff that Mac felt like his head was spinning by the time Jack was finished.

"So, what do you think?" Jack prompted excitedly. "Is that an awesome sounding job or what?"

"It's certainly not a job I thought someone would offer to me." Mac admitted, rubbing subconsciously at his injured shoulder. "And you're sure they want me?"

"Yep." Jack nodded. "And I told them if we take the job, we have to stay together so I can watch your back."

"So you'd be living in California." Mac mused. "Are you sure you can stand living out here away from Texas and your family? I mean, you just got back from the Army, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Positive." Jack replied, his voice and face deadly serious. "You go kaboom, I go kaboom. If you want the job, I'm with you all the way."

"How about I sleep on it." He decided. "That's a big decision."

Jack nodded his agreement. "It really is, bud."

Turning to look over the railing of the deck, the two friends lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying being around each other again.

* * *

Mac was running, but no matter how fast he ran, he could still hear the footsteps and cruel laughter of the man who tortured him in Afghanistan. The man was right behind him, talking about how Mac would never escape from him.

Then Mac tripped, falling hard to the ground, he felt as if he couldn't breath. Choking and gasping for air, he rolled over onto his back and found himself staring up at the monster. He had an evil grin on his face, a rope in one hand and a knife in the other.

"You can not run, little soldier." The man said slowly. "You are going to die here, all alone."

"No!" Mac cried, struggling to move but not being able to. "No, no more, please!"

As he continued to struggle, all he could hear was the man's cruel laughter, and then everything was lost to the pain.

* * *

Mac jerked upright in fright, struggle to get out of his blankets and away from the dark shape crouched next to him. With a short yelp, he fell off the bed, scrambling backwards until he hit his wall and then just sat there for a moment gasping for air.

Blinking a few times, Mac could finally make out the person that had moved closer to him and was speaking in a soothing voice. It was Jack.

Mac slammed his eyes closed in embarrassment. Jack must have heard him crying out in his sleep and come to check on him. Now his protector knew how much of a coward he really was. He's managed to stay strong during the torture, he'd had Jack by his side, but now he was just a mess.

Opening his eyes and rubbing at his face, he realized there were tears running down his face. He quickly scrubbed at them, wondering if this night could get any worse.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling Jack's hand land on his uninjured shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Now just what is it that you think you're apologizing for?" Jack asked kindly from where he was kneeling in front of him.

"For waking you up." Mac replied, still refusing to look at his friend. "For being weak, pathetic, and scared. All it was, was a dream."

"Hey, Mac, no. Look at me." Jack said, placing a hand on his chin and trying to get him to look up. "Look at me, bud."

Mac just turned his head out of the man's grasp and stared off into his room, thinking absently that at least he hasn't waken Bozer up.

"Mac, please." Jack pleaded, his voice desperate. "I need you to look at me and actually listen to what I'm saying."

Sighing, he finally brought his blue eyes up to meet Jack's brown ones, but stayed silent, waiting for Jack to continue.

"You are not weak or pathetic." Jack stared firmly, yet in a kind and understanding voice. "And you went through a lot during your tour, it's okay to be scared. It's okay to come home and not be perfectly fine and normal."

"I bet you don't wake up yelling every night." Mac murmered. "I bet you don't jump at every shadow and loud noise."

Jack inclined his head in agreement. "Maybe not anymore, but trust me, I did when I came back from my first tour. I hid in my house for weeks before finally deciding I had to either face my demons or let them destroy me. And the second one just wasn't a good option, so I went out and tried to find a new normal and calm in the midst of all of the chaos I was feeling. If I can do it, I know you can too, Mac. You are strong, a lot stronger then you think you are."

Mac stared in shock, having to work hard to find his voice again. "Do you really mean that?"

Jack nodded, looking him straight in the eye. "I really do mean it, every word."

Jack scooted so he was next to him, and a moment later Mac was wrapped in a comforting hug. Leaning into the touch, Mac brought one arm up to clutch the back of Jack's shirt. He normally wasn't very comfortable with people touching him, but there was no one in the world he trusted more then Jack Dalton.

Letting out a soft sigh, Mac pulled out of Jack's embrace, but stayed leaning against his shoulder. Both staring out into the darkness of his room.

"Jack." Mac said softly, not wanting to break the moment of peace. "How long will it take for things to become normal again?"

"I don't know." Jack admitted, his voice just as soft as he wrapped one arm around Mac's shoulders. "But I promise you this, I will be there with you every step of the way. Together, we will get you past this. You don't have to suffer alone."

Feeling safe for the first time in weeks as he leaned against his protector, Mac let his eyes slip closed.

"Thanks, Jack." He whispered, feeling the much needed sleep starting to claim him. 

"Your welcome, bud." Jack replied, a smile on his voice. "You just go to sleep now, I've got your back."

Mac just nodded, giving a soft hum of agreement before he drifted off to sleep, knowing nothing could hurt him now that Jack was here.


End file.
